<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Soulmark by Cakencream27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654049">The Soulmark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakencream27/pseuds/Cakencream27'>Cakencream27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Skephalo, SkeppyxBadBoyHalo - Freeform, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakencream27/pseuds/Cakencream27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>//tw shipping,gay shiz and maybe smut//<br/>Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate speaks to you get written on your body somewhere as a soulmark. The mark is itchy,and only appears after your 20th birthday,but will disappear when you fall in love with them. Funnily enough, Skeppy ends up with LANGUAGE written on his body.<br/>----------------------------------------------------<br/>Skeppy is a college graduate desperate to get to his 20th birthday and find our his soulmate.However,things go the wrong way when curiously a strange soulmark appears.Even though he's completely clueless to whoever it is, he jumps to the chase,destinied to find out who it is.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Soulmark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter is just a filler so you understand the AU.<br/>
<br/>
------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
This is a story in which when you turn 20,the first words that your soulmate said to you will appear in your arm.It's itchy and irritable and it can appear either on your legs and arms,and sometimes on your neck. But when you finally fall in love with them,it'll start to itch more. When you first kiss,the word will be gone forever.<br/>
<br/>
Ships:<br/>
Skephalo<br/>
Slight mentions of DreamNotFound<br/>
<br/>
--------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
This is my first Skephalo book,so be sure to help me out by leaving some constructive critisism</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>------------------------------------------------------<br/>This story is just for fun,and I do not ship the creators, I ship their persona and online personality.If,however,Skeppy or BBH are uncomfortable with this sort of thing,and do not want books written about their personas like this,I will gladly remove the book and take it down ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>